House Sitting Made Easy
by Roniturtle
Summary: Leonardo has an easy assignment, take care of a client's house for the weekend, but his assignment goes from easy to hard when an unexpected guest wants revenge against the owner. ***T-Cest*** LeoxRaph, slight DonxMikey. Not my turtles, based on the 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and happy holidays to all. I have a week off from work and school so I am going to attempt to get a new story out. Please R&R.

House Sitting Made Easy.

Ch 1. Getting the Feel of it.

"Come on, come on damn it!" The turtle in blue demanded angrily as he attempted to coax his small blue Volkswagen beetle car further down the street toward the driveway of a large grey house in a cul-de-sac of a newly growing neighborhood. The small car sputtered and coughed as it attempted to make it the last few feet. It came to a stop with a loud bang and a violent jolt a few inches into the driveway. The annoyed turtle let out an angry huff and put the car in neutral. With an angry groan he stepped out then looked down at the car with a disappointed look.

"Damn it," He muttered as he kicked the car's door shut, "When this assignment is over I'm trading you in for a Chevy."

He walked around to the back and pushed the car further up the driveway stopping just a few feet from the end where the pavement met the newly mowed grass. He straightened and looked around thoughtfully for a few seconds before walking back to the driver side door and forced it open. He got back in to put the car into park. After stepping out, he looked around the neighborhood in wonderment. It was a fairly large neighborhood with about a half a dozen homes lining the street. He was just about to walk toward the door of the house when a tapping noise sounded behind him.

"There is no one home." A voice told him.

He whirled around and startled at the sight of a large grey rat dressed in a red kimono walking toward him. The sound of his cane tapping lightly on the pavement of the driveway as he made his way toward him was the noise he had heard.

"Oh, um…I…I know." The turtle told him rather hesitantly. He walked over to the rat with his hand extended. "My name is Leonardo," He told him as they shook hands. "I'm watching the house for the owner while he's gone."

"My name is Splinter," The rat told him with a bow, "I live in that house," He pointed to his left at a two story brown house four houses away, "And I am also the head of the neighborhood watch."

Leo looked at the homes that were in the neighborhood, "Is there much crime here?" He questioned.

"No," Splinter told him as he turned to leave, "But one can never be too careful," He started back down the drive way, "Welcome to the neighborhood, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"I'm only here for the weekend." Leo called after him. But Splinter continued to walk away without saying another word. Leo shrugged and walked to the trunk of his car, he opened it up and winced upon hearing the hinges creak and groan in protest at being move. "Sorry old girl," he muttered to the car, "But you really have to go." He took out a small bag and forced the trunk down. With a sigh he started toward the front door.

He walked up the steps to the porch and reached out to try and turn the knob. 'Of course it's locked,' he told himself as he rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the porch. He pulled out his phone and brought up a text. _'Key is under the third stepping stone.'_ He put his phone away and looked over the porch to a small garden where, hidden among the flowers, were five stepping stones. He made his way to the third stone and turned it over, smiling as a key was revealed.

As he once again started toward the door with the key in hand, another noise behind him caused him to stop and turn. He was expecting to see the large grey rat but instead was surprised when two turtles, both slightly shorter then he with one wearing a purple suit and tie and another wearing jeans with an orange t-shirt walked up to him.

"Welcome to the hood fellow turtle." The orange clad turtle said as he waved happily. "I'm Michelangelo." Leo smiled and walked over to them with his hand held out.

"And I'm Donatello," The purple clad turtle said as they shook hands. "Do you live here?"

Leo shook his head, "I'm Leonardo and no I don't live here," he said, "I'm just watching the house for the owner for the weekend."

Do you know the owner?" Michelangelo questioned as he looked at the house in wonderment.

"Um, no I don't," Leo told him, "He called the agency I work for."

"Agency?" Donatello looked at him perplexed.

Leonardo pulled out his wallet and handed the turtle a business card. "My agency does everything from fixing houses to babysitting, pet sitting or just plain house sitting." He explained.

Mikey and Donnie looked down at the card then handed it back to him as they nodded in understanding, "Well," Donatello pulled on the other turtle's arm, "Nice to meet you Leonardo, if you need anything let us know."

"Bye Leo," Michelangelo said, "Can I call you Leo, Leonardo?" He asked as Donatello started to walk away, "You can call me Mikey and he's Donnie."

"Yeah, sure Mikey," Leo told him with a smile and a nod, "Leo's fine with me." He watched the two turtles walk across the street toward a two story blue house directly across from the one he would be staying in.

Leo turned and walked up the steps; he placed the key in the door and, after a few moments of struggling with the knob, got the door open. He picked up his bag and stepped into the foyer, after placing his bag down, he removed his shoes and decided to take a quick tour of the home. To his left was a rather large room with white walls and a large dining table situated in the middle of the room. Eight chairs surrounded the table and an oriental rug was laid underneath. Leo noted the walls were bare and aside from the table and chairs, there was no other furniture in the room.

Turning to the right, Leo saw another room, also with white bare walls. On the entrance side of the room were double French glass doors and on the other side was a long beige couch against the wall and one end table to the right of the couch. Across from the couch was a coffee table sitting on top of another oriental rug and on the wall was a fifty inch flat screen HD TV.

"All the comforts of home," Leo muttered as he walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and looked around. On the end table was a lamp and next to the lamp was a folded up piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it.

 _Instructions for the house sitter_

 _There is a greenhouse off the garage, water the plants twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. I will be home Sunday night, until then you may help yourself to any food in the fridge and cabinets. Upstairs and to the right is a guest room with a bathroom; all other rooms, including the basement, are off limits. Enjoy the TV; there is a remote with instructions inside the drawer of the end table. I will pay your agency upon my return._

Leo placed the note back on the table and let out an annoyed huff, "Two days and all I'm here to do is water plants." He stood up and, looking around, saw a swinging door on the other side of the room. "Maybe the kitchen's in there." He walked over and stepped through.

Upon walking in, he saw another large room with white walls; a smaller, light oak table in the middle of the room with six chairs surrounded it, next to the entrance Leo stood in was another door that led to a half bath with a closet at the back of the room. Leo looked across the room and noted another door that led to the garage and next to that was a stove with a microwave over it. A cabinet was next to the stove and next to the cabinet was a dishwasher and across from them, at the side of the room was the fridge. As Leo stared at the fridge, his stomach let out a rumble. He petted his stomach and made his way over to the fridge.

It was late afternoon on Friday and Leo had not eaten since early morning. "Might as well have supper then I'll water the plants then check out my room." He told himself as he opened the fridge and checked out the contents. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw a large white square box. "Oh, pizza!" he smacked his lips and pulled the box out. "Six slices of pepperoni left," He quickly found the cabinet that held the plates and warmed up the remaining slices in the microwave. Before walking back to the living room, he walked into the bathroom off the kitchen and opened the closet to look for a towel to use. But, instead, it turned out to be a pantry with additional food and soft drinks. He pulled out a can of coke then, after grabbing his warmed up pizza, went to the living room and sat down to enjoy his dinner and TV.

After the pizza had been finished and the Jackie Chan movie he found was over, he walked back to the kitchen and cleaned his plate. He then walked out the door to the garage and toward the back where another door connected to a small glass greenhouse. He looked around the saw four tables, each with several potted plants sitting on top. In the corner he found a desk with more instructions and plant supplies.

 _Fill watering can to line with one teaspoon of plant food. Water till soil is moist._

Leo shrugged and proceeded to do as the note instructed. After, he went back into the house and turned off all the lights then went to the foyer to get his bag and go upstairs to the bedrooms. As the first note instructed, to the right was an open door showing a large white room with a queen size bed and one end table with a lamp next to it. A large walk-in closet was across the room with plenty of hangers but aside from that, there was once again no other piece of furniture to be found.

Leo placed his bag on the bed then walked over to bathroom. It was a large room with a simple design, white walls and white fixtures. But at the end of the room was a large Jacuzzi tub and beside the tub was a separate shower stall with double shower heads on either side. "Man," Leo let out a low whistle, "With everything this guy has, you'd think he paint the walls or at least put up some decorations or something." He reached into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. "Maybe he just moved in and hasn't had time to do much more with the place." He mused as he went back to his bag to grab his toiletry kit. He went back to the bathroom then quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

After almost half an hour of enjoying a relaxing shower, Leo readied himself for bed. He was finishing brushing his teeth when a noise from downstairs startled him. He quickly put his toothbrush in a glass that had been placed on the vanity for him then he carefully made his way over to the staircase. He looked down toward the foyer, squinting against the darkness and listening hard for any further noise. After a few seconds, he decided to go downstairs and make sure all the doors and windows were locked.

'Get yourself together Leonardo,' He told himself, 'It's a strange home, strange neighborhood,' his hand roamed over the wall as he walked down the stairs, 'that noise could've been anything.'

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and felt around for the light switch. After turning on the light, he peeked into the dining room, after seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he made his way to the windows. The shades had been drawn and the windows were locked tight. Feeling the room was secured, he made his way to living room. Same as the dining room, the French doors were locked and the shades had already been drawn.

"Now to check the kitchen," He made his way toward the swinging door and pushed it opened while quickly stepping through. As he started toward the garage door, a noise from behind startled him but before he could turn around, large arms suddenly grabbed him from behind and a large hand was placed over his mouth as a harsh voice whispered into his ear.

"Don't scream."

xxxxxxxxxx  
So any idea of who it might be? Please RR, I'll try to get the rest of the story up before I go back to work next week. :) Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Terror at Gun Point.

Leo struggled against the grip of his captor as he was dragged out of the kitchen and back toward the living room where he was flung onto the couch. He quickly pulled himself up and watched in fear as a large turtle wearing a tight red t-shirt and dark blue jeans stood over him.

"Where is it!?" The turtle demanded as he angrily leered down at Leo.

"Where's what?" Leo asked as he attempted to steady his breathing and pounding heart.

The turtle quickly pulled out a gun from his back pocket and waved it nervously at Leo, "Don't play dumb with me pretty boy," He stated loudly, "Where's the money?!"

Leo shook his head, "What money, I don't have any money!" He shouted, "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," The turtle sneered down at him, "Where's the money! Where's HUN!"

"I swear to you," Leo told him, lowering his voice slightly in an attempt to calm the other turtle, "I have no idea what money you're talking about and I don't know anyone named Hun," He watched the red turtle slowly begin to relax, "I'm just the house sitter." He cautiously reached over to the end table and grabbed the note, "See," he said as he handed the note to the large turtle, "I'm just here to watch the house for the weekend, that's it, nothing else," He assured him, "I've never even met the owner of the house."

The red turtle looked at the note suspiciously before looking back Leo, "House sitter?" The turtle backed away and scowled down at the note the turtle gave him, "So you don't know who Hun is?"

Leo took a breath and stood up, "No," He said with a steady voice, "And if you want me to prove what I'm saying, I can get my wallet, it's upstairs in my pants pocket and it has my business card in it."

The red turtle angrily crumbled up the note and threw it back at Leo, he then backed away while putting the gun in his back pocket. He looked around the house with a disappointed look and huffed angrily. "A damn house sitter," He muttered and started walking to the other end of the couch. Leo watched in bewilderment as the turtle started grabbing cushions off the couch and began throwing them angrily on to the floor. He then grabbed the fabric of the couch and with his bare hands, began ripping the fabric apart.

"Hey!" Leo yelled and started to run over to him, "Stop that!"

The angry turtle quickly pulled the gun back out and pointed it at Leo as the blue turtle came up to him, "You want to try and stop me pretty boy?!" He demanded angrily.

Leo halted in his tracks and swallowed hard while eyeing the gun, "Name's Leonardo," Leo replied as he slowly backed away with his hands raised, "And I'm not trying to stop you," He slowly brought his right hand toward the gun and gently pushed the turtle's hand down while staring up at him with a steely glare, "I just don't think you need to do what you're doing," He cautiously walked closer to the turtle, "like pointing a gun in my face or tearing up this guy's house."

The red turtle watched, slightly perplexed as Leo gently coaxed his hand away from him, he took a deep breath and placed the gun back in his pocket. "Sorry," He told him, "Name's Raphael and I'm _trying_ to find money owed to me by this guy Hun," He explained as he turned back to the couch, "I found out he supposed to live here," He bent down and began pulling the stuffing out of the couch, "So just stay out of my way and let me do my thing and you won't get hurt."

"Won't get hurt?" Leo watched as Raphael continued to dig into the couch. Seeing the large red turtle was occupied, Leo took the opportunity to begin to slowly back up toward the door. "You don't look like the kind of turtle who would hurt anyone." He told him as his eyes slowly wandered to the door.

Raphael looked over at Leo just in time to see him attempt to make a break for the door. "Oh no ya don't!" He yelled, grabbing at Leo just in time to keep him from opening the door. "And here I thought I could trust ya." He grunted hard as Leo struggled to once again get out of his grip.

"Trust _me_?!" Leo demanded as Raphael once again forced him to sit on the couch. "You come in here, wave a gun in my face demanding all kinds of information I don't have and _you're_ the one with trust issues!?"

"Just sit still and I promise ya, after I get ma money, I'll leave and never bother ya again…."The sudden ringing of the bell had both turtle startling; they looked over at the door then at each other.

"People know I'm here," Leo told Raphael, "If I don't answer that door you could be dealing with a lot more people than just me." He looked back over to the door then back to Raphael, "Like the police." He told him with raised eye ridges.

Raphael looked from the door to Leo then back to the door in contemplation; after a few moments, he brought his gun out and grabbed Leo off the couch by his arm. "Open the door," He instructed as he put the gun against Leo's shoulder, "But know this, I'll be on the other side of that door and you try anything, anything at all, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head…..or anyone else's for that matter."

Leo looked at the big turtle doubtfully, but even though his instincts told him this turtle probably would not hurt anyone, he decided it was best not to take any chances. He allowed the turtle to forcefully walk him over to the door and waited while Raphael situated himself to the side of the door, the gun held tightly in his hand and pointing directly at Leo.

After a nod from the red clad turtle, Leo opened the door and stared in surprise at seeing Splinter looking up at him. The large rat's eyes roamed from Leo's face down his body with a perplexed look before looking back at the blue turtle quizzically.

Leo looked down at himself and felt the heat rising as he realized he was dressed in his boxer shorts with a thin blue t-shirt. "Uh…sorry," Leo said as he placed himself slightly behind the door, "I was getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang and I….um….I don't have a robe."

Splinter nodded in understanding, "Ah yes, of course, my apologies for disturbing you at the late hour of…" The rat pulled out his pocket watch, "eight thirty on a Friday evening."

Leo chuckled nervously, "Early to bed, early to rise," He explained with red cheeks.

"Of course," Splinter nodded, "And that is what I wanted to talk with you about," Leo raised his eye ridges at him, "This neighborhood is on an automatic sprinkler system that goes off every morning at five am sharp," He explained, "I just wanted to let you know so you will be careful if you go out in the early morning."

Leo nodded and watched as Splinter attempted to peek inside the house, his nose twitched and eyes narrowed as Leo started to close the door slightly. "Well, um…thank you for the head's up," Leo told him, "I do tend to go for runs in the morning so I'll be careful and…um…I'll see you around."

"Is everything alright in there?" Splinter asked as the door started to close.

"Oh yeah, everything's great!" Leo said, a little too enthusiastically he realized as the rat looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Have a good night."

Before Splinter could say anything more, Leo quickly closed the door then bolted it shut. He leaned heavily against the door and let out a deep breath as he looked over at Raphael. "Very good Leonardo," He told him as he nodded his approval, "Quick and easy, just the way I like it." He motioned with his gun for Leo to step away from the door.

Leo complied while keeping a wary eye on Raphael's hand, "Look, why don't you just leave?" Leo demanded, "Except for some slight damage that I can fix, you really haven't done anything wrong and I…."

"I'm not leaving till I found ma money and settle a score with dat bastard Hun!" Raphael told him angrily.

"Why?" Leo asked as Raphael led him toward the kitchen, "What did this guy do to you besides steel your money? Why not go to the police?"

"Dat's none of ya business," He stated as he forced Leo toward the garage, "Open the door," He demanded.

Leo did and stepped out into the garage, Raphael took his arm and led him to a corner of the garage where several totes were stacked on top of each other, "Open that one," Raphael demanded, pointing to a tote sitting to the side of the other totes.

Leo did then stepped aside while Raphael, his eyes and gun fixed on Leo, put his hand inside then pulled out several long pieces of rope. Leo felt his heart skip as Raphael waved the gun at Leo, "Back inside and up the stairs."

"What for?" Leo demanded as he started to move, "What are you going to do with that rope?"

Raph grinned evilly at him, "You'll see." He sneered as he forced Leo back into the house and up the stairs.

Several moments later, the two turtles stood at the top of the stairs, "Which room is yours?"

Leo looked at Raphael quickly, the gun still clutched tightly in the larger turtle's hand which was shaking slightly, he let out a defeated sigh then walked over to the door of the room he was to be staying in, "this one," He said as they walked in.

Raphael looked around the room as he walked over to the bed, he grabbed Leo's bag and tossed it over into the closet then waved his gun toward the bed. "Lay down," He demanded.

"Why?" Leo demanded as Raphael dropped all but one piece of rope onto the floor, "What are you going to do with that rope?"

"I'm going to tie you to the bed with it," Raphael told him with a sneer.

"Tie me to the bed?" Leo looked at him incredulously "Why? Are you planning on raping me or something like that?" He demanded angrily while backing away from the bed.

Raphael looked at him completely incensed, "Is that the only way you think I can get any action, by forcing myself on someone?!"

Leo crossed his arms in defiance, "Well I don't know," He responded, "You're the one who keeps waving that gun in my face and forcing me to do things against my will."

Raphael put the gun back into his back pocket, "I just don't trust ya ta stay put while I'm looking around the house for the money," He explained as he picked up the other pieces of rope, "So just do as I tell ya to and let me get back to what I need to do so I can get out of here." Leo hesitated to move toward the bed, "Look, it's either ya get on the bed and let me tie ya up or I knock ya out with the gun and then tie ya up," He pulled the gun out and once again, waved it toward the blue clad turtle, "The choice is yours."

After several more seconds of debating, Leo finally resigned himself to getting on the bed and allowing Raphael to tie his hands to the bed post, "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" He asked as Raphael secured his right wrist to the post.

Raphael snorted in annoyance, "Go in ya shorts!" he told him loudly as he turned to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the turtle with a soften gaze, "Look, I didn't mean to get ya into this," He told him in a low voice, "I just want ma money and once I find it, I'll untie you then I'll leave."

Leo turned his head away from him and huffed angrily, "Why should I believe you?"

Raphael pulled out the gun and pointed it upward, "Because you were right," He said as he squeezed the trigger, Leo startled as the gun made nothing more than a clicking noise, "I'm not the kind of turtle who can hurt someone," He started toward the door, "I only hurt those who hurt me….or my friends."

Leo watched, perplexed at what Raphael had just said, as the turtle left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Silexwitch…love that review and it kind of gives me a plot for a new story…(roniturtle wrings her hands evilly as naughty thoughts run through her head)….. and thank you to KerryAnne for the wonderful review, I love your stories too and would love to see them completed! Please finish them, I'm dying here... Anyway, hope this chapter answered some of your questions, more to come soon. Please keep those reviews coming and Peace :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Waking to a Nightmare.

"Anything going on yet Mikey?" Donnie asked as he walked out of the kitchen of the house the two turtles shared. Donnie took a bite of his sandwich and stood beside Mikey, craning his neck to see out their living room window and across the street at the grey house Leo currently occupied.

Mikey looked up from the video camera he was using, he rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head, "Nah, but it's hard to see with the shades drawn." Mikey leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful, "I thought he was going to bed because I saw the lights on the main floor turn off but then almost a half hour later, the lights turned back on and several minutes after that, I saw the old rat…" Mikey looked back at Donnie, "What's his name again?"

"Splinter," Donnie replied, walking over to a small eating table to finish his snack.

"Yeah, Splinter, he showed up and spoke with him for a little bit and that's been it for now." Mikey let out a sigh, "I wish I could hear what was going on or at least see inside."

"Just be glad we're on this mission." Donnie said, coming up to him and putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Just think; if we successfully complete this assignment, then this will be our chance to prove to the boss that we can be a major part of his team." Mikey smiled as Donnie's face lit up with excitement, "To show that we can do so much more than just sit in the background while everyone else climbs up the proverbial corporate ladder."

Mikey petted Donnie's hand and stood up, "Yeah," He agreed, "That is great and all, but how are we supposed to succeed when all they give us is a simple video camera to spy with?" He let out a huff and walked over toward the kitchen while Donnie took his seat, "Couldn't they give us some kind of listening device or plant a bug inside the house?"

Donnie chuckled, "You know we have a limited budget and we're just as limited on what we can get our hands on," He turned to see Mikey walking out of the kitchen with a whole pizza on a plate in his hands, "And besides, this assignment is simple, find our man then bring him in." He shrugged his shoulders, "What can go wrong?"

"Oh don't say that Donnie," Mikey said with a groan as he sat down and began to devour his pizza, "You know every time someone says that, then a lot can go wrong," He waved his hands out the window, "Already something has gone wrong."

"Just because the house is now being occupied with this new guy, Leonardo, doesn't mean there are going to be problems," He turned back to the video camera and stared at the video screen, "We just need to make sure that when our guy does show up, Leonardo stays out of our way."

Mikey let out a small laugh, "Yeah, sure, just make sure he stays out of our way," He waved his hand around, "Easier said than done I'm sure." Mikey finished his pizza and let out a loud burb; he licked his fingers then grabbed a napkin, "I mean," He continued as he cleaned his face, "I don't mind a little gun play or even some action," He stood and looked out the window, "After all, I live for action!" He said with an over dramatic voice, then sobered, "But, I just don't want any innocent people, or turtles, to get hurt."

Donnie nodded and panned the scope, "This is a rough business we chose to be in and I do agree, the last thing we want to have on our hands are innocent casualties but things do happen," He looked up at Mikey tenderly as the other turtle let out a sad sigh. Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's arm making the orange turtle look down at him, "Look Mikey, we're going to do everything we can to make sure no innocents get in our way, okay?"

Mikey nodded, "I know Donnie; I just hope the boss's guy shows up soon, it's been a week and I'm getting tired of waiting for this jerk."

"You and me both," Donnie agreed, "But something has got to happen soon, after all, those plants got delivered a couple of days ago and now with the house sitter here, I'm certain things will be happening!" He nodded sharply as he pushed himself away from the camera, "I think I'll follow Leo's example and get ready for bed," he stretched and yawned, "I'm beat." He started walking toward the stairs that led to the second floor and the bedrooms, "Coming?"

Mikey started cleaning up the table and nodded, "Let me just take care of the box and clean the kitch…."

"That can wait till tomorrow," Donnie smiled as he took his hand and started to lead him to the stairs, "I want a shower and I need you to…." He wiggled his eye ridges, "Scrub my shell."

"I'll scrub yours if you scrub mine," Mikey said as the two started toward the stairs, "The video camera's still recording, right?" he asked looking back at the seat Donnie had just abandoned.

Donnie looked at Mikey in mock surprise, "Of course it is," He told him as they started up the stairs, "I changed the tape and it's going to record for another eight hours."

Mikey nodded and continued to follow Donnie up the stairs, "Great, but let's not stay up too late," Mikey was saying as they made their way into the bathroom, "After all; we need to get up early to keep watch and…."

Donnie turned to Mikey and put a finger on his lips, "If you stop talking and let me have my way with you," He said with a hint of mischief in his voice, "Then you can sleep in and I'll get up early to keep watch," He looked at Mikey as the younger turtle nodded his head in thoughtfully.

"Well," Mikey said hesitantly, "Since you put it that way," his smile widen as he began to loosen Donnie's tie, "Deal."

The two quickly stripped themselves of their clothing and soon moans and laughter could be heard coming from the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leo moaned and started to roll over but something held him in his spot, the blue turtle attempted to rub his eyes but something kept his hands from moving. He blinked his eyes open and looked from one end of the headboard to the other, "Oh great," Leo moaned as the memories of the previous night came back to him, "I had hoped it was all a nightmare but clearly," He grabbed on to his bindings and attempted to get comfortable, "I was wrong," He huffed in annoyance and took a deep breath.

"HEY!" He called out, "HEY RAPHAEL!" He screamed a little louder, "GET UP HERE OR I'LL START SCREAMING SO LOUD I'LL MAKE SURE THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD HEARS AND…."

The bedroom door suddenly flung open with such violent force it hit the wall behind it causing a small hole to appear. Leo flinched as Raphael's figure framed the doorway snarling down at the blue turtle. "And what?!" he demanded, placing his fist angrily on his hips.

Leo took a breath, "And I'll have one of them release me so I can go use the bathroom." Leo said calmly. He watched as Raphael crossed his arms over his chest and stare back at him in growing irritation, "And no, I'm not going to go in my shorts!" Leo declared loudly.

Raphael dropped his arms to his side and walked over to the bed; he quickly untied Leo's hands then stood aside as the turtle got up and messaged his wrist while walking over to the bathroom. Leo looked back to see Raph starting to follow him. "Oh no you don't," Leo told him, turning around and putting a hand on his chest, "You are not watching me pee," Raph started to speak but Leo quickly silenced him, "I'll leave the door open so you can hear me but that's as far as it goes." With that, Leo walked into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. "You know I wouldn't be able to fit through the window anyway so why you even think you need to watch me is very disturbing!"

With a light chuckle, Raphael walked over to the bed and sat down; he looked at Leo's clothes and quickly began to go through them, "Ya know Leonardo," He began as he heard Leo run the water, "Ya being very brave for someone who's being held against his will." He found the turtle's phone and quickly removed the battery then placed the phone back in the pocket he found it in before Leo was finished.

Leo poked his head out, his toothbrush in his hand, "You already told me you have no intentions of hurting me or anyone else for that matter so why shouldn't I be brave?" He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

"Yeah well, just because I won't hurt ya don't mean I won't do what I have ta to get what I want."

Leo walked out of the bathroom and started getting dressed, "And, Raphael, besides money and revenge on this guy Hun," He pulled his t-shirt on then walked over to Raph and stood chest to chest, "What else do you want."

Raphael sneered down at the turtle, "Call me Raph."

Leo chuckled then turned away from him, "Call me Leo," He responded, "Well Raph?" He asked as he started to leave the room, "What more do you want in life?"

"I wanna see that bastard suffer worse than he's made others suffer." Raph responded as they walked down the stairs.

"And how are you going to…."Leo suddenly stopped and, as Raph's mouth widen into an evil grin, Leo's mouth dropped in horror and his eyes widen to where Raph thought they were going to pop out of his head. "HOLY SHELL!" He cried out as he ran into the living room, "What the shell did you do?!"

Everywhere Leo looked showed complete devastation of the few things the owner had, the couch had been completely ripped and torn apart; the end table and lamp were broken into pieces and even the TV was laying face down on the floor, completely taken apart with the wires ripped out. Leo turned blazing eyes on Raph as the turtle began to laugh loudly.

"You should see the rest of the rooms," Raph told him as he doubled over in laughter. Leo ran to the kitchen, "Don't worry," Raph called behind him, "I left the food alone!"

Leo stopped short just inside the kitchen and looked around in dismay at the destruction that had been done, he shook his head and ran into the dining room. The tables and chairs in both rooms had been taken apart and broken while the appliances in the kitchen, with the exception of the fridge, had been meticulously taken apart and thrown outside in the backyard.

"I can't believe you did this!" Leo yelled as Raph came up behind him still laughing hard. Leo turned toward him and shoved him hard enough that Raph stumbled backward and hit the wall allowing Leo to run toward the front door, "I am not going to let you get away with this!" Leo stated as he made his way outside.

Raph quickly pushed himself away from the wall and chased after Leo. He ran outside in time to see Leo ran half way down the driveway, stop and look around. Coming down the street, Leo saw Splinter on his leisure morning walk. Leo put his hand up and called out to him.

"Splinter, Please!" He yelled, causing the rat to look up at him in concern, "I need your help with umph…."

Before Leo could say anything further, Raph spun him around and crashed his lips onto Leo's. Splinter startled for a moment at the sudden display of affection between the two turtles before scowling at them in disgust, "As you young people would say," He called out as he continued to walk past them, "Get a room!"

The two turtles parted and Leo looked up at Raph in shock and surprise while Raph looked over at the rat's retreating figure, "Ah, yeah, sorry about that sir," He called after him, "Lover's quarrel." He quickly grabbed Leo's arm before anything more could happen and forcefully dragged Leo back inside.

Meanwhile, across the street, Donnie pulled himself away from the video camera and stared in shock at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. "MIKEY!" He called out turning toward the stairs, "Get down here quick!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Thank you Turtlecrazy714 for the wonderful review, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, it is different from what I'm use to but I do have to admit, I have a lot of stories written in my notebook that are based on a lot of different situations that I would love to see the turtles in. I hope to write them all someday. And thank you Kerryanne, I look forward to your stories being completed, and as to your other questions, they might be answered in the next chapter...Maybe, hee hee hee. Peace :).


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the great reviews, lot's of awesome questions and this chapter will hopefully answer some of them but more is still to come so keep those reviews and guesses coming, Peace :)

Ch 4 Raph's Complicated Life.

As Raph dragged Leo back into the house, Leo twisted his arm and managed to free himself from Raph's grip. "Let go of me!" Leo yelled out as he suddenly let out a forward kick catching Raph in the chest and bringing the larger turtle down to the floor hard.

Before Raph knew what was happening, Leo quickly jumped on top of him and held him down, "I can't believe you kissed me!" Leo shouted as Raph struggled to get himself out of Leo's grip, "You have the nerve to trash this person's house then you think you have the balls to go and kiss me!?" He declared in disbelief, "How dare you do something like that."

Raph twisted his hands and managed to grab Leo's wrists while he rocked himself to the right and, catching Leo off guard, he managed to roll Leo over so he was now on top of the blue turtle. "Get off me!" Leo yelled as he struggled underneath Raph's weight.

"I'm not gonna let some damn kid get the better of me!" Raph yelled back, leaning upward and forcing Leo's arms over his head. "Why the shell did ya take off on me?!" Raph demanded as he attempted to keep the squirming turtle from getting away from him.

"You know why and I'm not some damn kid!" Leo yelled as he wrapped his leg around Raph's middle and managed to lean him slightly to the left while his knee got under the right side of Raph's plastron allowing him to knee his side hard. "I'm just as old as you are if not older!" Raph gasped in slight pain but still managed to keep Leo down. "Do you know how much money you've costed my agency!" Leo continued as he attempted to get Raph off him, "Maybe you want revenge on that guy Hun but you don't even know if this is his house…"

"Of course this is his house!" Raph yelled back.

"How could you know that?" Leo demanded as he finally stopped squirming, "There's very little here; no pictures, no decorations, hardly anything to tell anyone who lives here or ummph…."

Raph again forced his lips down on Leo's, once again catching him off guard. But this time, as the kiss lingered Leo let out a churr and as their kiss deepened, Raph laid himself down on top of the blue turtle and Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's middle pressing their groins together. Raph released Leo's wrist and brought his hands underneath Leo's head while Leo's arms snaked around Raph's shell and the kiss suddenly became filled with fiery passion.

After several moments, Raph pulled himself away from Leo and the two stared at each other for several long moments. "Stop kissing me," Leo finally whispered as he stared up at Raph in complete surprise while his legs released his middle.

Raph smiled down at him, "That's the only way I know ta shut ya up." He told him as he stood up. He helped Leo off the floor then the two walked into the living room, "But I gotta say, you're right about one thing,"

Still feeling slightly flustered, Leo walked around and started picking up some of the broken pieces of furniture, "And what would that be?"

"There _is_ hardly anything in this house." Raph walked over to the dining room, "Only a table and some chairs in here and the kitchen and a couch with an end table and a lamp," he walked back into the living room and watched Leo rummage through what was left of the TV, "It's almost as though whoever does own this house wants people to just _think_ someone live here."

Leo looked up at him thoughtfully, "What are you saying Raph?" He asked as he stood up, "You don't think anyone lives here?" He looked around, "You think this is all just some kind of front for…." He waved his hands around the room, "for something else."

Raph nodded, "It does make ya wonder doesn't it?" The two turtles walked toward the kitchen, "I mean look around the house, there's nothing here." He turned back to Leo with a puzzled look, "What exactly are you needed for anyway?"

Leo looked at Raph in thoughtfully, "Well," he looked around, "I…."

"I mean, there are no pets to feed, no kids to babysit and according to the note the owner will be back tomorrow night so…" Raph looked at Leo in bewilderment, "Why are you needed?"

"I'm…." Leo looked narrowed his eyes in consternation, "I'm needed to water the plants." Leo told him as he started toward the garage with Raph following him, "Plants I need to water right now."

"Ya mean those plants in the greenhouse?" Raph asked as they entered the garage, "Why don't ya let me take care of them for ya Leo?" He asked with a very low and evil voice.

Leo looked back at Raph with narrowed eyes, "You've done enough damage to this house," He said, "And don't think what happened in the foyer is going to make me forget it either," Leo walked toward the end of the garage but suddenly stopped and looked back at Raph in bewilderment, "Wait a minute, how much of this house did you tour last night while I was upstairs getting ready for bed anyway?"

Raph looked at Leo sheepishly, "Well, to tell ya the truth, I arrived here almost an hour before you did." They walked into the greenhouse and Leo watched as Raph walked to the back and out another door that led to the outside. Raph walked over to the back corner, almost out of sight of the blue turtle, and lifted a tarp revealing a sleek black Harley motorcycle.

"I saw ya…." Raph let out a small laugh, "Actually, I heard ya coming, saw ya speak to that rat Splinter and those two idiots from across the street," Leo smiled lightly while shaking his head at Raph's choice of words, "I ducked in the garage after ya came into the house, that's when I found the totes and that rope, then I ran outside when I heard ya coming into the garage and watched ya water these plants, then I waited for ya to go upstairs," He walked back into the greenhouse and brought himself close to Leo, "Ya owe me a pizza, by the way."

"And you are going to owe me so much more when the owner comes back and sees what a mess you made of his house." Leo retorted as he went about preparing the water for the plants. "So while you took out your anger on the house and my only form of entertainment, did you get a chance to check out the other rooms of the house?" He asked as he started to water the plants.

"Nah, all the other rooms including the basement are locked," Raph told him as he watched him intently, "I was going to break the doors and check them out last night but I decided I'd smash a few of Hun's things instead."

"How did I not hear anything last night?" Leo questioned.

He watched Raph dig into the trash can, "These nice thick oriental rugs can cover up a lot of sound." Raph said with a laugh.

Leo shook his head in exasperation, "So what exactly did Hun do to deserve your wrath Raphael?"

Raph snorted and sat on top of the desk, "It's a long and complicated story…"

"I've got fifty plants to water and aside from that, I've got no other plans for the rest of the day, especially now that the TV is trashed" Leo told him wryly, "I think we got time."

Raph sighed and got a faraway look in his eyes, "Ya ever hear of the Purple Dragons?" He watched with narrowed eyes as Leo startled lightly before going back to his task.

"No, um, I've never been to New York City, who or what are they?" Leo asked with slight hesitation.

"How'd you know they're from New York City?" Raph asked as he watched Leo intently.

Leo shrugged and turned back to look at Raph, "You're accent," He told him, "I assume you're from there so I'm assuming they are too," Leo chuckled, "I may never have been there but I do have some friends who moved here from there so I was able to pick up on it."

Raph nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, well, anyway, they're this gang that demands protection money from businesses," Raph began, "And Hun is their leader."

"Were you one of those businesses he demanded money from?" Leo asked as he kept his shell toward Raph.

"No," He replied, "Ya see, I've got this bro, Casey, his family took me in when I was a kid, kept me off the streets and kept me from ruining my life," Raph sighed heavily, "His family's great like that," He said with a chuckle, "Anyway, Casey's next door neighbor has this kid that started running around with the wrong crowd."

"The Purple Dragons?" Leo looked back at him expectantly and Raph nodded, "So what happened to him?"

"Her," Raph muttered, "And when my bro found out that Angel, that's her name, was looking to join the Dragons, Casey tried ta stop her."

"So I take it Hun stopped Casey?" Leo asked knowingly.

"In the worst way," Raph muttered, "Every kid knows where the PDs hangout is so Casey went there," Leo watched as Raph grinded his right fist into his left palm, "But he went without me or any backup of any kind," Raph swallowed hard and blinked his eyes rapidly as the memories came back to him, "Stupid Casey," he muttered, "And I didn't find out till after Angel came and got me."

"Sounds like he was able to convince her to get away from the gang then," Leo commented as he finished up.

"From what she told me," Raph continued, "Casey got to their hangout in time to stop Angel from entering the fighting cage…"

"What's a fighting cage?" Leo asked as he put the supplies away.

Raph chuckled, "You really are rather sheltered aren't ya?"

"Just clarify it for me, will ya," Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Raph said as the two turtles started back into the house, "It's like a boxing ring but fighters are surrounded by a cage instead of rope, it's pretty popular and most know it as MMA, Mixed Martial Arts." Raph told him, "And when refereed properly, cage fighting can be pretty exciting and the fighters win when one knocks the other out or an opponent taps out."

"Sounds pretty brutal," Leo commented.

"No worse than regular boxing," Raph stated, "But with Hun, not only does it get brutal sometimes it becomes a fight to the death." Raph let out a low growl, "Ya see, he makes kids fight his Purple Dragons as a part of his initiation into the gang and apparently Casey got there in time to stop Angel from being initiated and was able to convince her to get away from the gang, but just as they were making their escape, Hun managed to grab Casey but because Angel got away, Hun made Casey take her place."

"Sounds like Casey and Hun have a bit of a history too," Leo noted.

"More than you know," Raph said, "Like I said, Hun extorts money from businesses, and Casey's dad was one of those he use to extort from,"

"Use to?" Leo looked quizzically at him.

"Yeah," Raph looked away sadly, "It happened when Casey was a kid and though no one could ever prove it but a week after Casey's dad stood up to Hun, his shop was burned down and later, Mr. Jones was beaten to death in a back alley." Leo watched as Raph wiped a tear from his cheek, "Some say he was murdered because he went to the police after he was told not to."

"Raph, I'm so sorry." Leo told him. "So what happened to Casey?"

"Angel found me and after I called the police, I, along with several of our friends, got to the PD's hangout just in time to see Casey fighting one of the dragons and from what I could tell, Casey was winning, but when Hun saw that Case wasn't going to go down easily, he took a metal pipe to his head and…." Raph let out a choked sob then clenched his jaw, "I yelled at Casey to look out just as Hun brought the pipe down on Casey's head. Casey attempted to get out of the way but Hun still managed to hit him and fractured his skull. Next thing I knew, I was seeing red and I chased Hun right into his office. I saw him stuffing money into a bag and tried to grab at him but he pulled a gun on me and I ducked out of the way as a bullet whizzed right past me. Then Hun ran out the back of his office like the coward he is and took off in a car. I never saw him after that. And now Casey is in the hospital in a coma and his family have no idea if he's going to live let alone how they're going to pay the bills."

Leo nodded. "Look Raph, I'm sorry for your friend and all that your adopted family is going through but what makes you think this house belongs to Hun?" Leo asked as he attempted to look for a place to sit.

Raph gave a sudden sly grin, "I had to bash in a lot of doors and heads but finally one of Huns associates gave me the info I needed." He sneered.

"But you can't know if the info this informant gave you is correct," Leo pointed out, "What if he gave you an address of a person who's being extorted by Hun,"

Raph snorted at the thought, "I highly doubt anyone from the city would have a place like this here." Raph stated confidently, "Besides, I checked out this address and do you know who it belongs to?"

"A Mr. E. L. Smith," Leo replied.

"And have you ever met this guy?" Raph demanded.

"He hired me over the phone," Leo told him.

"Okay, but did you know that there is no E. L. Smith in this area." Raph sneered at him.

"I only know that I was hired by this Mr. Smith to take care of his house and water his plants," Leo looked up Raph angrily, "And now thanks to you, my business is ruined and I'll probably end up going bankrupt because of all this." He said as he waved his hand around the room.

With an angry huff, Leo attempted to walk past Raph toward the living room but Raph grabbed his arm forcing him to stop and look up at him. "Look, I'll help with the damages after I deal Hun, okay?" Leo looked at Raph then down to the hand holding his arm.

"With what?" Leo demanded as Raph gently let him go, "That blood money?"

"No" Raph responded, "That money is going to help Casey and his family," Leo watched with a sympathetic gaze as Raph walked to the fridge and looked inside. "But I promise ya, I'll find a way to pay ya back."

"Okay," Leo responded while pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"You said I owe you a pizza," Leo responded as he attempted to turn his phone on, "I figured I should pay you for that and that way you can't say I owe you something." Leo scowled as he pushed the power button, "Damn it, why won't this turn on?" He muttered as he shook the cell phone, "I charged it up yesterday before I came up here and haven't used it since."

Raph chuckled and pulled out Leo's battery, "Might help if this was in it."

Leo looked at Raph and shook his head. "I thought my phone seemed rather light," He muttered as he placed the battery back in the phone, "Why did you take it out?"

"I just didn't want ya calling the police on me, not yet anyway," Raph explained, "I really need to confront Hun before I do anything else."

Leo looked at Raph and nodded as he turned on his phone, "Pepperoni okay?"

Raph nodded and smiled at the blue turtle, "Pizza for breakfast, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

xxxxxxxxx

Long chapter I know but I hope it answered some questions. Peace :)


	5. Chapter 5

Been a busy day but I finally got to put up this chapter, not too much action in this chapter but it was necessary to write it up. Next chapter will have a lot more in it but please R&R.

Ch 5 Let's get Dangerous.

"What's up Donnie?" Mikey asked as he quickly made his way downstairs, "Is our guy here, if not, I thought you said I could sleep in…"

"Take a look at this!" Donnie said as he rewound the video. Mikey walked over and stood behind Donnie as the purple turtle brought up the scene from a few moments ago.

"Whoa," Mikey breathed out as he watched Leo run out onto the driveway, flag down Splinter just before being grabbed then kissed hard by Raph. "Isn't that the red turtle we saw driving around on that motorcycle the day Leo showed up?"

"Yeah," Donnie replied, "I think it is."

"You think they know each other, that maybe they're both working for that guy we're after?"

"I'm not sure," Donnie told him, "But by the way their acting, I'm kind of concerned for Leo, it looked almost as though he was trying to get away from that bigger turtle and now he's being forced back into the house."

"Yeah," Mikey looked closely at the screen, "I see what you mean, and that other turtle has some pretty ripped muscles bulging under that t-shirt," he muttered sounding almost mesmerized by what he was seeing, "Maybe one of us should go over there and make sure Leo's okay."

Donnie looked up at Mikey as he started toward the door, "As long as the one that goes remembers he's not to blow his cover." He called after him.

Mikey looked back at Donnie and gave him a wink, "I'm going over to just make sure they're both okay, that's it, nothing more," Mikey promised,

"What are you going to do?" Donnie demanded, "Tell them I was watching them with a video recorder at six in the morning and we got concerned when I saw the big turtle drag the other one back into the house after he forced himself on him?"

Mikey narrowed his eye ridges, "Oh, um…I see what you mean," His face suddenly lit up and he snapped his fingers, "I know!" He said excitedly, "I'll go under the guise of inviting Leo to dinner tonight."

"At six in the morning?" Donnie questioned as he watched him leave. He turned back to the window to watch Mikey go across the street. The orange turtle cautiously walked up the steps to the porch and was just about to knock on the door when a noise inside had him looking through the side window on the door. The scene before him caused him to back up slowly then turn and cautiously make his way back down the stairs with his head still looking behind him. He was so flustered with what he saw he nearly bumped into Splinter who was walking back to his home.

"Oh, ah, excuse me Mr. Splinter." Mikey said, clearly feeling embarrassed.

"Is there a problem Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned.

"What?" Mikey's eyes darted back to the grey house then at Splinter, "Oh, ah no, I was um, just about to see if maybe Leo, you know the other turtle staying at this house, anyway, I wanted to see if he would want to join me and Donnie for dinner tonight but, um, well, ah…he….he seems to be rather occupied." Mikey spoke quickly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I see," Splinter said as he stroked his beard. "Well, I believe he has a visitor with him so perhaps now is not a good time to be calling on him." He cocked his head in bewilderment as Mikey started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, ah, you got that right Splinter," He told him as he proceeded to cross the street, "I'll see about speaking to him later, bye now." He waved his hand and quickly ran back into his house.

Donnie stood and watched in bewilderment as Mikey rushed into the house and shut the door, his breathing was rapid and he seemed to be laughing nervously, "Mikey what's the matter...umph?"

Without any warning, Mikey suddenly ran over to Donnie and grabbed his face and forced their lips together in a deep and desperate kiss. After several moments, Donnie finally managed to pry Mikey off him. "Mikey, what was that all about," He demanded, "What did you see over there?"

"Ah man Donnie, it was so hot!" Mikey exclaimed, he started pacing as he recalled what he had seen, "The two of them were on the floor right in front of the door, kissing so hard and so fiercely," Mikey fanned himself, "It almost looked as if the larger turtle was going to devour Leo!"

"What are you saying?" Donnie looked at Mikey skeptically, "We're they having sex?"

"Not at that moment but it looked as if that's where it was going so I left before I could see anymore." Mikey sat down at the table and took a deep breath. "Damn it's hot in here."

"Calm down Mikey," Donnie ordered him, "You're just horny right now." He turned back to his video camera.

"Shell ya I'm horny," Mikey told him, "After seeing the way those two were going at it, who wouldn't be?" Mikey stood up and grabbed at Donnie's arm, "Hey, let's go upstairs and have some fun."

Donnie pushed Mikey's hand off him, "Not now Mike," He told him, "I pulled up the video from yesterday and got the license plate of the motorcycle the other turtle was riding, so right now I need you to call the office and do a DMV check on him," He pulled out a piece of paper with a five digit number, "I wanna know who that other turtle is and if possible, why he's here." He handed the note to Mikey who was looking rather crestfallen.

Donnie's look soften, "Do as you're told and maybe later, we'll have a repeat of last night." He promised.

"You are such a tease," Mikey muttered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make some breakfast for us," He called back, "That way I can try and get my mind off what I saw."

"Good luck," Donnie muttered as he once again rewound the video to the scene of the two turtles kissing in the front yard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leo looked up from the kitchen chair he was attempting to put back together, "The pizza should be here soon," He told Raph who was currently digging into the fridge and pulling out a carton of left over Chinese food, "So keep you're appetite."

"Don't worry, after all I've been through, I could eat a horse." Raph replied as he began to eat the cold food.

"You know, we could've warmed that up if it hadn't been for you taking apart all the appliances and ripping the wires apart." Leo groused as he reached over and grabbed a small bottle of wood glue.

Raph shrugged, "I'm use to cold food," He replied, "But if you like I'll go outside and grab all the pieces of the microwave and stove and put it back together so we could use them."

"I don't think so," Leo told him, "Besides, for all I know you'll turn one or both of them into a bomb and…" At that moment the doorbell rang and Leo grabbed his wallet. Within a few minutes, the two were sitting on the floor enjoying their pizza and listening to music playing over Leo's phone. "Why did you say it was your money?" Leo finally asked him.

Raph looked over at him and scowled, "As far as I'm concerned, Hun stole that money from me and all the people he extorted from," Raph said as he reached for another piece. "And because of what he did to ma bro Casey, all that money is rightfully mine."

"But what about the other businesses he took money from?" Leo questioned, "Shouldn't they get some of that money back as well?"

Raph growled lowly, "No one helped Casey's family when his old man got beaten on, they chose to look the other way and let Hun continue to extort from them while Casey and his mom and I struggled to make ends meet." Raph groused, "As far as I'm concerned all of them owe Casey and his family for what's happened over the last several years."

Leo stopped eating and looked down at the pizza with sad eyes, "Look Raph, I'm sure those people were frightened and did what they thought they had to do to protect their families." He looked up at the red turtle, "I'm sure they feel pretty bad about what happened to Casey's dad and Casey for that matter."

"I'm sure they do too, Leo," Raph sneered, "But right now none of them have a friend and brother lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life!" Raph stood up and punched the wall so hard it left a gaping hole the size of his fist, "And don't try to calm me down by telling me you know what I'm going through either!"

Leo flinched at the sudden punch and watched in concern as the turtle forced his fist out of the wall then lean heavily against it, "I'm sorry Raph." Leo whispered, standing up and walking over to him. He rubbed his shell and placed his head against the turtle's shoulder, "And you're right, I have no idea what you or any of those people who Hun destroyed are going through," He pulled himself away and forced Raph to turn around and look at him, "But I do know that there are other ways of getting revenge on someone other than destroying a home that may or may not be theirs or taking money away from them to pay for bills with blood money." Raph looked back at him with an interested look, "You could go to the police, go to the newspapers," He looked thoughtful, "A story like this would probably blow the whole operation wide open!" He looked at Raph excitedly, "Don't you think?"

"The papers won't do anything to help Leo," Raph told him. "They probably wouldn't even be interested in a story like this, and as to the police…" Raph gave a half-hearted laugh, "Hun has some of them wrapped around his big fat pinkie."

"You never know until you try Raph," Leo implored, "Things like this happen all the time and the news is always trying to expose these kind of criminals," He put his hands on Raph's face and made him look at him, "You just need to try."

"Ya forget one thing Leo," Leo looked at him questioningly, "I'm a criminal," He stated, "I came busting in here, held you at gun point and trashed this house," He shook his head, "Going to the papers or the police would only land me in prison."

Leo took Raph's hand and brought him back to their pizza, "You are not a criminal Raph," He told him, "You are someone who wants justice for his family," He looked around the kitchen, "You just keep going about trying to get it the wrong way!" Leo exclaimed as he waved his hands around the room.

The two turtles laughed and Raph looked down at Leo with a tender look, "You don't think I'm a criminal," Leo shook his head, "So you're not afraid of me or what I might do to you."

"You already said you won't hurt me," Leo looked away from him shyly, "And whatever you do to me I may just consent to."

"Really," Raph moved in closer, "Would that before or after I deal with Hun."

"I'm hoping you let the police or the news media deal with Hun." Leo told him with hope filled eyes.

Raph nodded then the two sat back down, "Maybe you're right," he admitted, "But that will be later cause right now, as far as I'm concern, the best way to destroy Hun is to take away everything that he loves and what he loves is money and all this materialistic crap," He said, waving his hands around the room, "That's why I did what I did and why I'm determined to find and take his money." Raph grabbed another slice of pizza and quickly devoured it. He then stood back up and started going toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Leo called after him, "What are you doing?" He placed his half eaten pizza back in the box and jumped up to chase after him.

"I'm going to continue doing what I was doing last night," Raph growled as he raced up the stairs, "I'm going to open up the other bedrooms and continue trashing the place."

"WHAT!?" Leo demanded as he ran up the stairs behind him, "I can't believe you are still going to trash this house after everything I said."

Raph stopped in front of one of the locked bedrooms, "You can talk to your blue in the face Leo, I'm not going to stop making Hun suffer." Raph made a fist and started to pull his arm back.

"But what if this is not Hun's house!" Leo yelled grabbing onto Raph's arm, "What if this house belongs to some innocent person you're punishing for no reason!"

"I am not going to listen to you anymore Leo!" Raph told him as he wrestled his arm back, "I know this house is his and until he shows up tomorrow, everything in this house is going to feel my wrath!" Without any further hesitation, Raph stepped back and kicked his foot against the door. Leo flinched as the door swung open with a loud bang and Raphael stomped his way inside only to stop short just inside the door. Leo stepped in behind him and looked around the room in complete astonishment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the other house, Mikey was going over a new text on his phone, "Okay," He said as he wiped his mouth after eating his scrambled eggs, "According to the powers that be, the DMV record shows the motorcycle belongs to a Raphael Jones, he's twenty five," Mikey looked up at Donnie, "Same age as us," He said with a chuckle as Donnie nodded toward him, "he lives in New York City, was adopted by the Jones family when he was about eight and currently, his adopted bro…Whoa!"

Donnie looked away from the camera at Mikey's sudden exclamation, "What is it?" he demanded.

"I think I know why this guy is here Donnie," Mikey stated, looking at Donnie with a shocked face, "I think he's after the same guy we are," He handed his phone to Donnie, "Only, I don't think it's for the same reason."

xxxxxxxxxxx

So any guesses as to what might be in the room? Love all the reviews, so tell me Turtlecrazy714, why did you think Raph was going after the money? And believe me Silexwitch, Leo maybe have been swayed after TWO kisses, not one, but he's not all that naive, he just doesn't want to see Raph make a mistake of a lifetime, and there is a reason for that I may reveal toward the end of the story. Also, Thank you KerryAnne for the encouragement, I had thought of putting my stories on Archive or even Deviant Art but it's everything I can do to just get them out on FF, but anyway, please keep those reviews coming, good or bad, I love them :) Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6, Games Turtles Play

"Empty!?" Raph exclaimed in disbelief as he ran further into the room and over toward the closet. He forced open the closet door and shook his head, "It's completely empty!"

Leo stared in confusion at the vacant room as Raph rushed past him, "Maybe they haven't had a chance to move in anymore furniture?" He muttered as his eyes roamed over the bare walls and floors while he began to walk slowly out of the room. A sudden bang to the right of him had him turning to see Raph kicking in another door.

"Another empty bedroom!" He growled. He turned to look at Leo who was staring at him in bewilderment. "All of them are empty except that guest rooms of yours!" He yelled at him, "What do you think of that Mr. House sitter?"

"Maybe it's a new owner and he hasn't had a chance to finish moving in!" Leo yelled back.

"Are you completely blind?!" Raph yelled at him. "With the exception of the garage, there's hardly anything in this house!" He looked around the empty room, "It's almost like someone put a few pieces here and there to keep anyone from asking any questions."

"You don't know that!" Leo protested loudly.

"Why are ya trying so hard ta convince me the owner is not Hun?!" Raph demanded loudly.

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me it is?!" Leo very loudly retorted back.

The two turtles huffed angrily and looked away from each other in annoyance, after a few seconds, Leo let out a defeated sigh and looked back in the first empty room, "Okay Raph," he began, turning back to him, "I admit it does seem a little strange that someone would lock up empty rooms," He said, "But there could be dozens of reasons why a person would do that."

Raph scowled down at Leo and clenched his fist; he pushed past the blue turtle and started toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" Leo demanded as he turned and ran after him.

"Ta check out the basement!" Raph growled.

They both got to the bottom of the stairs where Leo quickly ran around the red turtle and blocked his path from continuing into the living room. "You are not going down there!" Leo told him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Why?" Raph demanded, "What are you so afraid of?" He looked at Leo suspiciously, "Are you trying to hide something or are you afraid of what we might find down there?" He pointed an accusing finger at Leo, "Or maybe you know who does live here and there's something about this person you don't want me finding out; is that it?"

Leo shook his head, "Of course not Raphael," He stated vehemently, "I just don't want you trashing this house or confronting this Hun," He explained, "Why can't you just leave and go back to New York City to be with your family," Raph again attempted to push his way past Leo but the blue turtle continue to block him, "Be there for them when Casey wakes up and…."

"And what Leo?" Raph demanded turning blazing eyes on him, "What if Casey doesn't wake up, what if he dies and his ma has no way to take care of anything?" He began to advance on Leo, "Or what if Casey does wake up and he's nothing more than a vegetable for the rest of his life!" Leo leaned away from Raph as he screamed in his face. "Have you not heard a thing I said this morning!?"

Leo clenched his teeth and steadied his breathing, "I heard everything you said Raph," Leo told him in a forced yet soft voice, "But why do you think you have to be the one to go after this Hun, why can't you listen to reason and let someone else do it?"

"I told ya why Leo," Raph said as he continued to try and get around Leo, "I'm going to get revenge for what he did and no one, not even you, is going to stop me."

Leo threw up his hands in exasperation, "Why must you be so stubborn?!" Leo demanded.

"You don't know me!" Raph yelled, "You know nothing about me or anything I've been through!"

"You're wrong Raphael!" Leo shouted, "I know a lot about you, I know that you act all mean and tough but deep down you're a big softy who hates to see people bullied," Leo took a breath, "And I know that you will do everything you can for the ones you care about, even put yourself in danger if it's going to protect the ones you love," Raph's face soften as tears began to well up in Leo's eyes, "But going after Hun without knowing what's he's been up since he left New York City to is _not_ the thing to do," Raph attempted to look away from Leo but Leo placed his hands on Raph's face and forced him look at him, "That's why I keep telling you to stop what you're doing and go back to the city."

"Ya can keep nagging me but it's not going to do you any good Leo," Raph told him, "Besides; why should you care what I do?" He turned away from the blue turtle, "We only just met yesterday and not under the best circumstances."

Leo scowled up at Raph, "Because I don't want to see you like hurt my frie…!" Leo quickly stopped himself and looked at Raph nervously, "Like Mr. Jones or Casey was." Leo said as he took a deep breath.

Raph looked down at Leo suspiciously, "Hun doesn't even know I'm here," He told him in a calmer voice, "I've got the advantage so when he gets here tomorrow night; _I'm_ the one who's going to be putting _him_ in a coma."

"Raph please…"

"Enough Leo!" Raph shoved Leo against the wall and made his way into the living room then toward the kitchen. He walked toward the door that led to the outside and was just about to open it when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around.

Raph looked down at Leo angrily, "Why must you keep trying to stop me….ummph!"

Leo grabbed Raph's face and brought their lips together hard. He wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pressed their bodies close together for several long moments. As they slowly pulled apart, Raph looked down at Leo in surprise, "I thought ya didn't want me ta kiss ya anymore?"

"You didn't kiss me," Leo pointed out, "I kissed you."

Leo let go of Raph's neck and rubbed his cheek fondly, "I also just want you to listen to me," He looked up at him tenderly, "Please Raph, just forget about Hun and go back to the city, I don't know what I'd do if I saw you get hurt."

Raph ran the back of his hand over Leo's cheek, "I can't do that Leo," He told him, "You would understand if you hand any idea of what it's like to see someone ya care about going through the things I have."

Leo stood aside and watched Raph step outside and walk over to the bulkhead that led to the basement, for several long moments Raph smashed his foot against the door and tugged and pulled at the handle in an attempt to open the doors, but it was to no avail.

Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat, Raph went back inside and sat on the floor next to the pizza box; he picked up a half-eaten slice and sighed. "Maybe I'll leave the basement alone for now." He muttered as he took a bite.

Leo let out a small laugh and sat down next to him, he picked up his own slice and leaned against Raph's shoulder, "You know Raph," Leo began, "Maybe I don't have a friend who was beaten by Hun," He pushed himself away from Raph and turned to look at him, "But I do care about you and I don't want to see you end up in the hospital because you can't let go of this vigilante attitude you have."

Raph looked away from Leo so he could not see the shame forming in his eyes, he took a deep breath and nodded his head, "I have to admit Leo," He muttered, "I'm starting to care for you too, but the thing that keeps going through my mind over and over again is Casey getting attacked by Hun and then being in the hospital with tubes and machines hooked up to him." He turned to look at Leo with sad eyes, "That and knowing you'll be here alone when Hun gets here scares the shell outta me."

"Why?" Leo questioned, "I'm just a house sitter; I don't know anything."

Raph looked around the kitchen, "Ya think Hun will believe that when he sees all this?"

Leo shrugged, "Well," He began as he too looked around the room, "We'll think of something, right now let's just enjoy this quiet moment between us."

"I'd like to do more than have just a quiet moment," Raph said as he placed a hand under Leo's chin. Leo smiled as they started to lean toward each other.

"What did you have in mind?" Leo asked as he began to close his eyes and their lips began to brush together.

They wrapped their arms around each other and Raph laid Leo on the floor. Their kiss became passionate and soon the two turtles began to roam their hands over each other's bodies. "Ya know Raph," Leo said as Raph moved his mouth up and down his neck, "There is a queen size bed upstairs that would be so much more comfortable then the kitchen floor."

Raph smiled and looked down at the blue turtle, "Sounds good ta me," He said as he helped Leo off the floor. They had just started down the hall to the stairs when the front doorbell rang.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So Raphael's adopted brother was beaten and put in the hospital by our guy, huh?" Donnie commented as his eyes roamed over the information on Mikey's phone, "So we can probably assume he's got a vendetta against him and he's here waiting for him to show up so he can get his revenge."

"So do you think Leo's in any kind of danger or could they be working together?" Mikey asked as Donnie gave him back his phone.

"I don't think their working together," Donnie mused, "I've looked over the video a few times and from what I can determine, Leo looks as though he's trying to get away from this Raphael."

"Well, it's been over two hours since that happened and since one of them obviously ordered pizza, maybe it's about time I go back over there and make sure he's still okay." Mikey began to get up but Donnie placed his hand on his arm and gave a stern look.

"Maybe we should both go over and invite Leo to dinner like you were going to earlier," He suggested as he stood from his chair.

Mikey smiled sheepishly and nodded as the two of them headed toward the door. They walked across the street, smiling and waving at Splinter who was currently outside trimming his hedges and watching them curiously as they made their way up the steps to the grey house.

Donnie pressed the bell and the two stood back and waited patiently for the door to open. "We know he's home," Mikey muttered, looking over at the small blue beetle car, "What if he doesn't answer?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "What if Raphael has him tied up somewhere and has done something to him or…or…."

"Knock it off Mikey, I think I hear them coming," Donnie told him as the sound of footsteps made their way to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two turtles huffed in annoyance at the sound of the bell, "Look, you go upstairs and I'll get rid of Splinter," Leo told Raph as he started toward the door.

"Leo…." Raph began but Leo held his hand up to quiet him.

"I won't try anything Raph," Leo said rolling his eyes at him, "Geez, don't you trust me yet?"

Raph smiled and continued upstairs as Leo went to open the door. He startled slightly upon seeing Mikey and Donnie standing on the porch. "Hey guys," Leo greeted them happily, "What's up?"

"Uh, hi Leo," Mikey slowly greeted him as he craned his neck to try and see inside, "Mind if we come in and hang with ya for a while?" Donnie looked at Mikey with narrowing eyes.

"Oh, well," Leo began as he stepped out onto the porch, "I have a policy of not having strangers in people's houses when I'm taking care of them." He explained as he closed the door behind him.

Donnie nodded in understanding, "Well, actually Leo, we wanted to invite you to dinner tonight," He said as Mikey and Donnie stepped back a little to make room for Leo on the porch.

Leo rubbed the back of his nervously while looking back at the house, "Oh well, thanks guys," he said with a nervous smile, "That's awfully nice of you but….well… well, you see," The two turtles waited patiently as Leo attempted to answer their invite, "I've, um, got a lot of food here so maybe another time," he began to open the door and step back inside, "Okay?"

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other in bewilderment then back at Leo, "Is everything okay in there Leo?" Donnie asked as they moved closer to the open door.

"Oh yeah sure," Leo told them quickly as he started to close the door, "Tell ya what, how bout I come by tomorrow after the owner gets home and we'll have dinner then."

Mikey attempted to make his way inside but Leo continued to force the door close, "Okay, we'll see ya then," Mikey said as he again attempted to see inside the house.

"Sure, talk to you tomorrow," Leo said as he forced the door shut. "Bye!"

The other two turtles shrugged their shoulders and started back toward their house. "I guess he's okay," Mikey stated as they made their way inside the house.

"It does seem that way." Donnie responded as they walked toward the living room, "And since the owner is supposed to come back tomorrow, I guess there's not much more we can do but continue to wait."

"Good, cause I am getting so bored with staking out this guy's house." Mikey groused as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how bout subs for dinner!"

Donnie sat back at the video camera, "Sounds good." He called back.

A few minutes later, Mikey walked out of the kitchen wiggling his eye ridges, "Well, since we now know nothing's going on," Mikey looked at Donnie with a mischievous grin, "How bout we have a little morning fun?"

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes, "You are so exasperating sometimes Mikey." With a knowing smile, Mikey took Donnie's hand and led the purple turtle toward the stairs.

Meanwhile, at the other house, Raph and Leo quickly stripped themselves of their clothes and Raph immediately got Leo on the bed. Leo pulled himself up and arched his back as far as his shell would allow as Raph made his way down Leo's body to in between his legs. Leo dropped down and moaned and churred as Raph suckled hard on him for several long moments.

Leo let out a loud gasp as he sprayed inside Raph's mouth, "Oh God Raph!" Leo cried out as Raph began to prep himself, "Please! Take me hard!"

"Ya got it Leo!" Raph said as he grunted and pushed his way into Leo's entrance. For the rest of the day, the two turtles brought each other to the brink of ecstasy over and over again until they had finally satisfied their sexual hunger and fell asleep.

Sometime later, they both awoke and smiled lazily at each other, "What time is it?" Raph asked as he started to roll out of bed.

Leo grabbed his phone, "Just after six o'clock."

"I think I'll take a shower," Raph told him as he stood, stretched and yawned then make his way into the bathroom.

"You know Raph," Leo began as he started to put his clothes back in, "I've been thinking about what to tell the owner about what happened to his house when he gets back tomorrow."

"Whatcha come up with?"

"How bout you stay the night, then tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon, you tie me up on the bed then leave and I'll tell the owner that I was caught off guard by a guy in a ski mask." Leo told him, "That way I can't tell them it was you."

"Sounds good but you forget, the rat saw me."

"Oh yeah," Leo rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I can say you were here as a guest but left last night and…." Leo stopped speaking when the noise of a car engine sounded outside. He quickly got up and walked to the window, "Oh no." He whispered. "Uh Raph, what was the color of the car Hun drove?"

"I think it was black, possibly a dark blue, it was dark outside so I'm not entirely sure." Raph turned off the shower, "Why?"

"Because I think the owner is here." Leo looked at Raph worriedly as the large turtle stepped out of the bathroom, "And he's not alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no," Donnie muttered as he leaned away from the video camera, "Uh, Mikey?!" Donnie called out toward the kitchen.

"Yeah Donnie?" Mikey came out of the kitchen carrying two sub sandwiches.

"Do you remember when you told me if I said what more can go wrong then a lot can go wrong?" Donnie asked as he turned to his partner.

Mikey looked at Donnie perplexed, "Yeah, why?" He asked slowly.

"Well, you were right." He pointed out the window as Mikey leaned over his shoulder and let out a groan.

"Ah shell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi all, I tried to get this up yesterday but I was out partying late last night, lots of conversations in this chapter but please R&R, Peace :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Silexwitch, thank you for the comments, I do admit that I made Don and Mikey out to be a couple of idiots but I did make note that they were new to the game of spying, also the chapter did show that Mikey had notice Raph and Leo were getting hot and heavy earlier as well as Leo coming out on the porch and not really giving any signs that he needed their help, and they did determine that Raph was there probably waiting on the same guy they were so they probably thought everything was okay. I could go back and add some additional info to show why they returned to their home without any further worry if you think it needs it, please let me know. And thank you Turtlecrazy714 and KerryAnne for your continuing reviews, I do appreciate all the reviews given. Please keep those reviews coming, thanks and peace :)

Ch 7 Deliverance

Raph ran over to the window and peered out over Leo's shoulder, "I don't know who that dark haired guy is," he growled low, "But the blond one is definitely Hun."

Leo turned to see Raph dart out of the room, "Raph, wait!" Leo called after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men stepped out of the car and looked around, the neighborhood was quiet as the sun was beginning to go down, but it was clear to Hun, his passenger was very much on his guard.

"Whose car is that?" He questioned in a low hateful tone.

"Probably the house sitter I hired." Hun replied. An angered stare from his companion had him backing away in defense, "I wasn't expected back till tomorrow and since the plants were to be delivered while I was gone, I needed someone to take care of them till I got back here so I hired a professional," he stated, "Don't worry, I hired a local agency, a kid who probably has never even been to New York City."

"So you say," The other responded as the two men made their way toward the porch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo chased Raph out of the room and grabbed his arm before he could make his way down the stairs, "Will you wait a moment Raph!" Leo demanded in a low harsh voice as the red turtle turned to him with angry eyes.

"Why do you always have to tell me what to do?" Raph demanded as he roughly pulled his arm away.

"Because we don't know who the other guy is or what the two of them together are capable of," Leo told him, "Look, just go back into the room and I'll try to think of some way to explain….." Leo stopped speaking as the knob on the front door started to jiggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any idea who the other guy is Don?" Mikey asked as he ran to grab his gun.

Donnie shook his head, "No idea but we need to get over there," he stated as he got up to grab his own gun.

"But we can't just storm the place," Mikey told him, "What about the two inside?"

"We're going to go over there and very cautiously try to see inside and assess the situation," Donnie looked over at Mikey as he readied his gun, "Call the boss Mikey," He told him, "Let him know it's going down."

Mikey nodded and picked up his cell. After he was done giving the information, the two turtles slowly walked out of the house and very stealthily made their way across the street.

"Shall we try looking in through those large French glass doors?" Mikey suggested as they came up on the house.

Donnie shook his head, "No, the drapes are drawn and we wouldn't be able to see the whole house." Donnie told him, "We can look in through the side windows on the door," he suggested, "We can see both the living room and dining room from there."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the house, Leo attempted to coax Raph back into the room, but it was too late, as soon as the door opened, the two men walked inside and looked over at the living room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" A loud booming voice cried out.

The large blond haired man turned toward the stairs and immediately spied the two turtles at the top. "Raphael Jones?!" He exclaimed in disbelief, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Shell yeah I did Hun," Raph sneered down at him as he pushed his way past Leo and started toward him with his fist clenched.

"You know this turtle?" The dark haired man demanded as he joined Hun at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's the adopted brother of that pathetic Jones kid I put in the hospital last week," Hun sneered, "How is Casey doing Raphael," He mocked, "Still fighting to live?"

"Don't you dare say his name you scumbag!" Raph yelled as he ran down the stairs toward him.

The dark haired man quickly pulled out a gun and fired a warning shot just above the turtle's head causing Raph to stop short while Leo ducked down at the top of the stairs; the dark haired man narrowed his eyes at Leo as he pointed his gun toward them, "Who is the other turtle?"

"I'm….I'm just the house sitter," Leo insisted as he slowly stood up and, with his hands raised began to make his way down the stairs to where Raph was currently standing, "Really, I have absolutely no idea what's going on," Leo began but stopped speaking when the dark haired man pointed the gun directly at him.

"Get down here," He ordered, "Both of you!"

Hun turned toward the other human, "We need to check the plants," He insisted.

The two turtles made their way downstairs and were forced into the living room, "Lousy turtle, why are you here?!" Hun demanded as he turned and punched the turtle hard in the cheek with his gun hand. He sneered down at him as Raph fell to the floor, "Trying to get revenge for the Jones family?" Raph snarled as Hun started laughing.

"The plants Hun," Dark hair demanded, "Where are they?"

Hun turned to him, "Out in the green house behind the garage," He stated as he bent down and roughly grabbed Raph from the floor. "Be a good turtle and I may let you live to see a tomorrow." He then pointed the gun at Leo who was suddenly grabbed by the dark haired man, "You on the other hand, will have to be dealt with now."

"What?" Leo looked panicked as he was dragged by the arm toward the garage, "But I don't know anything, I'm just a house sitter."

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before letting a stranger into your client's house," Hun suddenly started laughing, "Oh wait, there won't be a next time!"

"The two humans dragged the turtles out to the green house and forced them to stand by the desk, "Here Saki," Hun said as he waved his hands at the plants, "The money is here."

Everyone watched as Saki went about inspecting the plants, "They look in good condition," The man named Saki commented while Raph and Leo looked at each other in astonishment, "You have done well Hun," He pulled out a cell phone.

"Wait a minute!" Raph demanded angrily, "Are you trying to tell me you put the money _in_ the plants!?"

"They are not in the plants you stupid turtle," Hun sneered at him, "They _are_ the plants."

"These are very rare Japanese Orchids," Saki explained after hanging up his cell, "Illegal to sell in the US but worth millions of dollars to the right seller."

Leo turned to Raph with narrowed eyes, "And you wanted to destroy them," He said heatedly.

Hun looked at Raph suspiciously, "Damn you Raphael, I ought a pistol whip you till you're almost as brain dead as your brother!" He yelled out, waving the gun in Raph's face.

"You're such a coward Hun!" Raph yelled, "Too cowardly to fight your opponents face to face so you sneak up on them with weapons!" Raph again raised his fist and started to advance on the large man, "Why don't ya put your gun down and actually use your fist for once?"

Hun raised his gun in an attempt to bring it down on the young turtle, "Why you insolent…."

"No Hun!" Saki grabbed at Hun's raised arm and pulled him back, "Not here, down in the basement where the sounds will not carry." Hun nodded as the two humans prodded the turtles back into the house.

As Leo and Raph were brought back into the living room, Mikey and Donnie craned their necks to see inside via the windows on the side of the front door, "Do you see anything Don?" Mikey whispered as he looked over at the dining room.

Donnie ducked his head and motioned for Mikey to do the same, "From what I can see, they have both the turtles in the living room being held at gun point." He slowly turned the knob on the door and smiled upon seeing the door was unlocked.

"What's the plan?" Mikey asked sounding nervous.

Donnie withdrew his gun and held it by his shoulder while pushing the door slightly open, "The only plan we have Mikey," he said looking over at him, "We can't wait for backup to arrive and we don't know how long those guys have so we storm the place and take them by surprise." Mikey nodded then watched as Donnie held up his free hand and counted down from three to one.

At the count of one, Donnie stepped back and kicked the door open with full force causing a loud bang to sound throughout the house and startling everyone in the living room. "FBI!" The two turtles exclaimed as they aimed their guns at the two humans. "Drop your weapon Hun!" Donnie ordered as the turtles and humans whirled around in surprise.

"You too Mr. oriental man," Mikey ordered, looking directly at Saki as Leo and Raph quickly backed away from them. The two men stared at the two federal agents then reluctantly threw their weapons on the ground.

"Kick them over here," Donnie ordered.

"They're cops?!" Raph exclaimed in disbelief.

"And they work for the FBI," Leo said as they watched everything from the other side of the room.

"You idiot!" Saki screamed as he turned toward Hun, "You screwed up everything!" As he turned, he took out a knife and from a hidden sheath under his jacket and, turning back around quickly, threw the knife in Mikey's direction.

The two turtles jumped to the side as the knife went sailing past them. Taken by surprise and now caught off guard, Saki and Hun took the opportunity to rush them and attempt to wrestle the guns away from them. Leo and Raph looked at each other then back to the others, watching as Saki and Hun quickly over powered the other turtles, "We need to help them," Leo said as he began to run over to Donnie who was attempting to keep Saki from taking the gun out of his hands. Leo jumped on Saki's back and attempted to bring him down to the ground, but Saki managed to stand and back up against the wall smacking Leo hard against it causing the wind to be knocked out of him, as he slid to the ground, Saki managed to swing Donnie around and smash the purple turtle on top of the blue one.

"Damn he's tough," Donnie moaned as he attempted to sit up.

Meanwhile, Raph had run over to Hun who had managed to kick Mikey's weapon out of his hand and was now pummeling the young turtle with his large fist. Raph jumped on his back but Hun reached behind him and, grabbing onto Raph's collar, brought him over his head and slammed him down hard onto Mikey's stomach.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Saki yelled out as he picked up his gun and pointed it at the four turtles lying on the floor, he turned blazing eyes on Hun, "For your ineptness in allowing the authorities to find you!" He yelled out as he swung his hand with the gun in it around and slamming it into Hun's jaw, "I should have you killed and buried in the basement with these idiots!" Hun staggered back and put his hand against his jaw, looking at Saki with daggers in his eyes as he spat out blood. "But I still require your assistance so the Foot Clan will forgive your stupidity and allow you another chance to….." The sudden loud sound of glass breaking behind Saki and Hun interrupted anything further of what Saki was going to say.

Everyone turned to see the large grey rat Splinter come crashing through the French glass doors, "But I will not be so forgiving Saki!" he yelled out as he pulled at his cane, revealing a hidden whip and, throwing the end, wrapped it around Saki's hand with the gun and pulled backward causing the large man to fall back into him. Splinter brought himself up and kicked Saki in face bringing him down to the floor.

"The Foot Clan," Leo mused as he watched Splinter take Saki down, the others watched as he suddenly jumped up as Saki attempted to get off the floor and ran over to him.

Saki stared at Splinter with burning orbs; he began to get off the floor when he was suddenly knocked back down by a kick in the back. He turned around and was met by a several kicks to the chest and stomach by the blue turtle. Saki breath heavily as Leo grabbed his hair and forced his head upward while pulling his fist back, "Remember Jotaro," He whispered in Saki's ear as he punched Saki's face hard.

Meanwhile, Hun, seeing Splinter take Saki down attempted to run out of the room and toward the kitchen but was quickly intercepted by a very furious red turtle, "Now it's your turn!" Raph yelled as his fist connected with Hun's jaw, "That's for Casey!" he yelled as Hun staggered backwards, he stuck his foot out and hit Hun in the chest, "And that's for Casey's dad!"

Hun took the blow and managed to stay upright, as he once again felt the blood running down his mouth, he let out a loud growl and ran toward Raph, grabbing him around the shoulders and bringing him down to the floor where the two began to wrestle in an attempt to kill the other.

Donnie and Mikey jumped up and grabbed at their guns, they ran to where Raph and Hun were currently trading blows trying to knock the other one out, Mikey brought his hand with the gun in it up and brought it down hard on the back of Hun's neck causing the large man to fall forward on top of Raphael.

"Get this bastard off of me!" Raph yelled out as Hun's full weight came crashing down on top of him.

Donnie and Mikey assisted Raph in getting out from under Hun's now unconscious body, "Are you okay Raphael?" Donnie asked as the red turtle stood up.

Raph growled loudly as he kicked Hun in the side, "I'm fine now," He muttered as he heard the large man groan while attempting to wake up. He looked over at the other two turtles, "Thanks for your help," he told them, "Are you two okay?

"Slightly sore," Mikey responded as he wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt.

"But I think we'll be fine." Donnie stated as the three turtles turned toward Leo and Splinter.

"Thank you young turtle," Splinter was saying as he bowed in respect to Leo, "I have been after Oroku Saki for many months now." He turned to Donnie and Mikey, "You're backup will be here in a few minutes," He told them as they nodded toward him in acknowledgement.

Leo looked from one mutant to the other, "How did you know what was going on?" Leo questioned as Splinter and Donnie quickly handcuffed their felons.

"I am with the Japanese police," Splinter told him, "We have been attempting to bring Saki and the Foot Clan down for years; we recently raided one of the Foot's warehouses and found evidence of what Saki was up to."

"And we became involved when we got word through the wire of the selling of illegal plants." Donnie advised, "We traced it back to Hun and found out about him using one of his aliases to buy this house."

"At first this was supposed to be a 'get in, get out' sort of assignment," Mikey said as red and blue lights showed brightly outside, "We never dreamed this was going to turn into an international free for all!"

The four turtles and rat turned to the front door as two uniformed police came barging in followed by a very large alligator in a suit and tie, "Everything's all wrapped up Mr. Leatherhead," Donnie stated as the large gator walked toward them.

The gator looked from one turtle to the other and nodded in satisfaction, "Very well," He said in a deep voice, watching as Splinter grabbed Saki and pulled him to his feet, "I'm looking forward to your report," He said as he started toward the front door, "I'm sure it's quite a story."

"You got that right," Mikey muttered as he and Donnie followed him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
One more chapter and this story will be done, thank you to all who reviewed and have a wonderful New Year! Peace to all :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, sorry it took me a few days to get the final chapter up, I had hoped to put it up on Tuesday but unfortunately my internet went down and then life started back up again with school and work. But here it is, please let me know what you think, thanks to all who review, peace :)

Ch 8 Epilogue

For almost an hour, people from around the neighborhood milled around and watched as several local officers walk in and out of the house with confiscated plants and several artifacts from Japan that had been found in the basement and load them into patrol vans. Shortly after the house had been cleaned out, Leo walked out of the house with his overnight bag in hand and Raph followed behind him while Donnie and Mikey walked out with Hun handcuffed in between them. After putting his bag into his car, Leo turned to see the two turtles forcing Hun into an unmarked car currently occupied by Leatherhead who was sitting in the driver's seat speaking on his phone. Leo then turned and watched as Splinter came up behind them and forced Saki into another waiting patrol car, and after giving instructions to the officers who would be taking them to the airport, he turned away from the car and walked over to the two turtles.

"On behalf of the Japanese government, I would like to thank you for your help in apprehending the leader of the Foot Clan," He said with a bow, "There is a reward for his capture and I will make sure to have it forwarded to you upon my arrival in Japan," He turned back to the car and noticed Saki scowling angrily at them, "We will be leaving on the first plane out of New York." He assured them.

"That's great Officer Splinter," Leo said as he bowed in return, "Thank you very much."

"Yeah, thank you," Raph responded as he nodded at the rat, "That would be a big help."

"There's also a reward for the capture of Hun," Mikey said as he and Donnie made their way over, "I'm sure that will be an additional big help."

"We read your file Raphael," Donnie told him as he stuck his hand out and all five shook hands, "I'm sure your family will be happy to know that Hun is in custody and we're going to do everything we can to make sure he stays there for a very long time to come."

"Yeah, that's great and all but…"Raph looked away in disappointment.

"But what Raph?" Leo asked with concern in his voice.

"Hun may have been taken out but the purple dragons are still going to be a problem in New York City," He looked from one mutant to the other, "Right?"

The two FBI turtles looked at each other uneasily, "Although the Purple Dragon gang will still be an issue," Donnie stated, "We'll forward any information we have to the NYPD and have them do what they can to round everyone of them up and put an end to their reign of terror." He promised.

"Yeah, well," Raph shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose that's something."

"Raphael," Splinter looked up at him expectantly, "The Foot Clan is a gang that runs rampant in my country too," he told him, "But with the help of people like you, we can put an end to those gangs and the destruction they cause," He put a hand on the turtle's arm, "As well the hurt and pain they cause to families."

"Thank you Sir," Raph said as he bowed his head to him.

"Officer Splinter," Leo looked at him intently, "The leader of the Foot clan, this Oroku Saki?" Splinter nodded solemnly, "What's going to happen to him?" Leo asked, "Will he be serving a life sentence or….um….will something else happen to him?"

"That will be up to the Japanese government to decide," Splinter replied, "I am, however, going to do everything I can to make sure he is punished to the fullest extent of the law."

Leo nodded solemnly then the five mutants turned back to look at the house that was now being taped off by the last two FBI agents. "Bet your happy this house sitting assignment is over," Raph said as he put an arm around Leo's shoulders, "Huh Leo?"

Leo shrugged, "Not really Raph," He told him with a shake of his head.

"Oh yeah?" Raph looked down at him curiously, "How come?"

"Well," Leo began with a playful grin, "I was hoping to have one more night so I could try out that Jacuzzi tub and then maybe tomorrow," He turned away from him shyly, "You and I could've had some fun in that shower."

Raph looked at Leo impishly, "Yeah, that would have been something to do." He admitted.

As the two turtles stared longingly at each other, strong arms were suddenly thrown around them, "It's too bad that this house has now been confiscated," Mikey told them, "Besides those Japanese artifacts, you wouldn't believe some of the other things they found in the basement."

"And that is something they do not need to know," Donnie told him as he took his arm, "Come on Mikey," he said, "The boss wants us to head back to headquarters with Hun and get going on the paperwork."

Mikey let out a sigh, "Life never stops does it?" He said then smiled secretively, "It was a ton of documents that name several….."

"Enough Mikey," Donnie said sternly as he dragged the turtle by the arm toward their waiting car, "Mikey!" Donnie whispered harshly, "You know those documents have names of politicians and other influential people who have been giving money to the Purple Dragons, you can't just tell the others about that." He scolded him, "That's top secret information."

Mikey looked at him with reddening cheeks, "Gee Donnie, I guess you have a point," He turned back to the others and waved happily at their new friends as Donnie rolled his eyes at him, "Take care everyone and have a safe trip home!"

"Bye guys!" Donnie said as he stepped into the passenger side of the car.

"I too must take my leave," Splinter said as he started toward his car, "Take care, my friends," He looked over at Raphael as he spoke, "And good luck."

Leo watched the cars leave and the neighbors walk back to their homes, he then turned to see Raph going toward his car, "Pop the hood, will ya Leo?" Leo complied and watched as Raph began to tinker with the engine, "Geez Leo, when's the last time ya took your car into be serviced?"

Leo shrugged, "Not sure, but I'm thinking of trading her in anyway."

Raph looked up at Leo curiously, "Ya know Leo," He began slowly, "I couldn't help but notice how angry you seemed when ya attacked Saki," He lowered the hood and gave Leo a knowing look, "It almost seemed as if _you_ had something against him….like a vendetta or something."

Leo shrugged his shoulders, "I just didn't want to see him get the better of Splinter," Leo told him, turning back to the road and watching the cars disappear into the distance. He turned back as Raph walked up next to him.

"You don't really think I'm going to buy that, do ya Leo?" He asked softly, Leo huffed and looked away from him, "Tell me what happened Leo," Raph implored, "It's pretty obvious you wanted revenge against Saki as much as I wanted revenge on Hun."

Leo took a deep breath, "I have a friend who lives in Japan," He began, "He's an investigative reporter who decided to do a story on the Foot Clan and expose them for what they really are," Leo clenched his fist, "a bunch of lowlife assassins who do everything in their power to rule over villages and cities across Japan by being involved in a broad spectrum of illegal activities. Things like murder, extortion, corruption of public officials, gambling, the infiltration of legitimate businesses, labor racketeering, loan sharking, using young kids for slavery of all kinds…" Leo turned to Raph, "Shall I go on?" He asked him.

Raph shook his head, "So um, what happened?"

"My friend manage to find all kinds of information about what the Foot were doing, but unfortunately, the Foot found out about him and decided to send him a warning," Leo choked back a sob as memories came back to him.

"Shell Leo," Raph whispered, "What'd they do to him, what was the warning?"

"They called him at his work one day and told him if he didn't stop his investigation, they would kill his family," Leo took a breath and swallowed hard, "To prove their point, they decided to blow up his house," Leo shook his head, "That was all they wanted to do, only it wasn't the only thing that happened." Raph looked wide eyed at Leo as the blue turtle turned away and leaned heavily on his car, "It turns out that my godson was home when the bomb went off," Leo leaned into his arms and his shoulders started shaking, "They killed him Raph!" Leo cried as Raph turned him around and brought him into a hug, "Maybe it wasn't their intention but they did, and no one has ever paid for that!" Leo pulled away and wiped his face as he took a deep breath. "My friend knows that the leader of the Clan ordered his house destroyed and if that guy Saki is the leader, then he **has** **to pay**!" Leo stated angrily, "And if I was lucky enough to cross paths with that murdering son-of-a-bitch, then you better believe I was gonna take out some vengance on him!"

"I understand Leo," Raph stated, "And I'm sure that bastard will pay," He told him vehemently as he wiped Leo's face, "That rat Splinter will make sure of it."

Leo shuddered and nodded as the two turtles let go of each other, "I sure you're right Raph," He said as he walked slowly over to his car, "But with all the connections the Foot have, I just have to wonder if he's going to pay to the full extent or get away with most of it?" He turned back to him, "After all, he's not being arrested for murder, he's being arrested for trying to sell illegal Japanese plants and artifacts."

Raph nodded sadly, "I got ya Leo," He said as he started toward his bike. He was just about to get on but stopped and looked back at Leo, "Ya know Leo; it's a pretty big coincidence that you happened to be house sitting the exact house that Hun and the leader of this Foot Clan ended up owning."

Leo sniffed and nodded at him, "And that's all it is Raph," He told him, "A mere coincidence."

Raph watched curiously as Leo got into his car, "Hey uh Leo, wait a minute," Leo looked up as Raph made his way back over to him, "Um, is there any way I could possibly persuade you to come to New York city and maybe see the sites with me?" He asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Leo smiled tenderly at him, "Well, I suppose if I had a place to stay, I might consider it," he told him shyly.

Raph smiled and leaned his head into the car window and kissed Leo passionately, as they were pulling apart, a buzzing noise sounded and Raph pulled out his cell phone, "Text message," He told him as he looked down at his phone. Leo watched as Raph's face widen into a huge smile.

"Good news?" He asked as Raph quickly put his phone away.

"It's my mom," He said, walking back to his bike, "My bro's awake and wondering where I am."

"Guess you better be getting home then, huh?" Leo said as Raph pulled his helmet on.

Raph nodded, "I've got your number," He told him, "I'll give ya a call and we'll make plans."

"I look forward to it!" Leo yelled out as Raph started his bike and pulled out of the driveway. As he watched the motorcycle drive off, he took out his cell and pushed a button.

"Westchester County Newspaper," A female voice answered, "How can I direct your call?"

"Hey April, it's Leo."

"Hi Leo, how's the assignment going?"

"It's over, I'm heading home."

"Over already?" April chuckled lightly, "I thought the owner wasn't coming home till tomorrow, what happened?"

"A lot," Leo replied, "But I'll write it all up and turn the story in on Monday."

"Okay Leo," April responded, "I'll see you then."

"Hey April, wait!" Leo said before she could hang up.

"Yeah Leo?"

"I was thinking about that story you wanted done on that gang called the Purple Dragons in New York City."

"What about it?"

"Well, I'd be willing to go to New York City for a few weeks and look into doing that story if you'd let me."

"Hmmm," Leo could almost see the red-head's mind working as she contemplated Leo's request, "Let's see what you can do with this house sitting story and I'll let you know after that, okay?"

"Okay April, and..." Leo took a breath, "Thanks for letting me do this story," he told her, "It really did mean a lot to me."

"I'm glad I could make you happy Leo," April told him, "Just hope a story on house sitting isn't going to be a disappointment."

"Trust me, it won't" Leo told her. He hung up his phone then pushed another button, "Yes?" A male voice answered.

"I found him Usagi," Leo told the voice, "He's been arrested and he's on his way back to Japan with a grey rat by the name of Splinter," Leo could hear a sobbing noise on the other end of the phone, "They're taking the first plane out of New York City tonight."

"You were not able to do the job?" He asked with a shuddering breath.

"There were complications," Leo told him, "But your connections should be able to finish the job when he gets into Tokyo."

There was a long pause on the other end, "I know they will," Usagi finally said. "Thank you my friend," he whispered, "It will be done tomorrow night."

"Usagi?" Leo took a deep breath, "When it's over and you've finished your story, send me a copy, I want to put it as an add-on piece to mine."

"Of course Leonardo," Usagi promised, "The death of a man as evil as the Shredder is something everyone needs to know about."

"Thank you Usagi," Leo whispered, "And good luck."

Leo nodded in satisfaction as the two friends disconnected their call, he placed his phone on the passenger seat then leaned over and felt under the seat for a few seconds, eventually pulling out a small hand gun. He stared at the gun for a few moments then looked up and stared out into the distance, his mind wondering back to the short time he spent with Raphael. "Maybe someday," He thought to himself, "I'll tell Raph the truth about everything, but not yet, I just can't take the chance of getting Raph caught in the middle," He nodded in determination as he placed the gun back under the seat, "At least, not till Saki's dead and I'm safe from the Foot Clan."

As Leo started his car and pulled out of the drive, his car lurched and sputtered while he attempted to put the car in gear, he let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, "I wonder if there's any car dealerships opened right now?" He wondered in exasperation as he finally drove his vehicle out of the neighborhood and toward home.

~End~

So I hope the last chapter answered everyone's questions, if not, please let me know, comments good or bad review, I welcome them all. Thanks to all who read, I do hope you enjoyed the story and hope everyone has a great new year! I hope to post new stories soon. Peace :)


End file.
